


Oh, Those Lovebirds

by unlitstars



Series: Mosaic [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ...is somehow mildly funny?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, annoying friends, happy birthday kaito!, never mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlitstars/pseuds/unlitstars
Summary: “Awww!”Oh, for the love of—Shinichi took a deep breath, trying to curb his annoyance and fury.Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this, Shinichi.Why couldn’t he have normal friends?





	Oh, Those Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaito! ♡
> 
> Don’t kill me for posting that yesterday. Please don’t.
> 
> Moving on, I’m sorry for not posting anything last week but in two days, I posted/am going to update three, so that has to make up for that, right? Right??? I did say there was going to be a chapter of “Deathbringer”.
> 
> Anyway, I seem to be writing short fics in one or two days and hoping that they’ll turn out fine. And this may be one of them.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Prompt from [Pinterest](https://pin.it/5vdjzozyv2qklx) (why can’t I write anything that’s original [plot-wise] that’s not a chapter fic???)
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, I don’t—otherwise there would be a hell lot more of Kaito and his heists—as it belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

“Awww!”

Oh, for the love of—

Shinichi took a deep breath, trying to curb his annoyance and fury.

_Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this, Shinichi._

Why couldn’t he have normal friends?

He glared daggers at Ran, who he just  _knew_ was smirking behind her hand, because she was evil like that. He groaned, but still kept his arm casually slung across Kaito’s shoulders. And speaking - well, thinking - of Kaito, his jerk of a boyfriend wasn’t helping either. He could just imagine him grinning at his—yep, he was doing it. He should never have looked. He knew it was a bad idea to get out of bed today. He should have stayed in the warm, comfortable security of his own bed and moved away to Venezuela, away from all of this madness.

But then he would have to move away from Kaito, and yes, but no, he would never, _ever_ leave Kaito unless he absolutely had to.

So that plan went down the drain.

He huffed, totally from anger and not from the obvious flaw in his plan, and tried to ignore the arm attempting to sneakily snake around his waist, albeit a bit possessively, because, inevitably, Ran would—

“Awww, aren’t you two just the cutest?”

And there it was, just as he had predicted.

Ugh.

He _really_ didn’t understand how girls thought.

Ran was full-out grinning now, and he could tell that she was just doing this to rile him up, but he couldn’t help but fall into her trap, because he was blushing again.

_Damn it, you traitorous cheeks!_

“R-Ran...can you please s-stop?” he stammered, the power of his glare that conveyed ‘ _I-know-how-to-murder-you-and-the-police-will-never-be-able-to-find-your-body_ ’ lessened by his stammer and the rising blush in his cheeks.

Surprisingly, it was Kaito who answered him. “Mou, Shin-chan! She’s just having a bit of fun, so why should she stop?” 

_That smug bastard._

“Yeah,” Ran chimed in. Internally, he groaned. Again. He was starting to lose count of these internal groans.

Now Shinichi turned his glare towards him, and oh boy, was he making sushi for dinner tonight. “I thought you were supposed to be on my side, _Kaito_.”

“Meitantei, I’ll have you know that _I_ am always on your side.” Shinichi rolled his eyes. “It’s just you who don’t know that you are actually on the same side as us.” He winked, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shinichi blushed harder, and raised his hands to cover his mortifyingly red face.

“Ah, young love. I remember when Masumi and I were—”

“ _Ran._ I’m _older_ than you. You don’t have the right to—”

“—at the same relationship stage. Couldn’t stop the innuendoes, couldn’t stop the—”

“ _Shut up shut up shut up_. Please stop,” he pleaded, wishing that he had never heard the last part. God, he needed brain bleach. Or better yet, find some way to _make her stop_.

“Stop what?” And _oh_. Of course, _of course_ , she was batting her eyelashes innocently like she didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Shin-chan, don’t be rude to your best friend.” Kaito chided on the sidelines, and he just _knew_ that he was enjoying this as much as he was not.

Cue more groans.

 _My weekend off is starting off extremely well_ , Shinichi thought, somewhat dazedly. _What is happening right now?_

But ‘ _Why is my boyfriend, my childhood best friend, my best friend and everyone else I know all doing this to me?’_ is the important question.

And he didn’t have an explanation for it. At least Ran wasn’t as bad as his mother, ever since he and Kaito started dating.

“Fine, _fine_.” He wrapped both arms around Kaito, as if he was a giant teddy bear. “Kaito, my _darling_ boyfriend, can we go home now?” Shinichi did his best impression of puppy eyes and pouted like he used to do as Edogawa Conan, whenever he needed to goad the adults into _doing what he wanted them to do_.

As expected, Kaito melted at the adorable sight. He scooped him up in a bridal carry and whisked him home.

Secretly, he actually loved it when Kaito did that to him, because then he could have an unparalleled view of Kaito’s face. But he wasn’t about to tell him that. The man didn’t need a bigger ego. Nah ah.

He tried to ignore Ran’s resounding “Awww.” that trailed their leaving.

He failed.

─────────────

Shinichi smiled adoringly up at Kaito, who had a dreamy look on his face. He leaned down to kiss him and—

“And now, I present to you, the two idiots in love.”

“Wha—Hattori!”

Two pairs of eyes, one cerulean, one indigo, widened in surprise as they saw the dark-skinned Osakan standing in their living room. How the heck did they both miss him?

“Oh, sorry.” Hattori smiled apolegetically, like _the_   _angel he was not_. “I meant the two lovebirds. Yeah, lovebirds.” He seemed pleased with himself.

“What are you doing here?” was the only thing that came out of both their mouths, once they got over their initial surprise.

“Had a fight with Kazuha?” He scratched his head, ruffling his hair in the process.

“Again?” They both asked simultaneously.

“Yeah. But can you two stop doin’ that? It’s gettin’ creepy.”

“Doing what?” Again, same time.

“Y’know,” Hattori gestured vaguely with his hands. “The ‘couples’ telepathy’ thing that you have goin’ down ‘ere.”

“ ‘Couples’ telepathy’? I didn’t take you for one who read gossip magazines.” Kaito laughed, the sound tinkling like tiny bells.

“Neither did I, Kuroba. Didn’t take you to read one of ‘em magazines.” Kaito, surprisingly, was steadily growing pinker and pinker. “What’s it for, research? Or trying to see whether or not Kudou ‘ere’ll cheat on you?” Hattori sneered, jabbing a finger in Shinichi’s direction, where he was still lying on his lap.

The ex-thief just kept gently carding his fingers through Shinichi’s stubborn cowlicks, the motion soothing. “He’ll never cheat on me. He loves me too much. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm,” he grunted in agreement.

“ _Don’t you_ , sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he mumbled into the hem of Kaito’s shirt. “I love you too much to cheat on you.”

He smiled, satisfied. “See?”

Hattori, the annoying guy, only lifted his eyebrows in mock question.

“Shin—”

“There’s no need to reaffirm what you already know, Kai, ‘cause you know you’re the only one for me.” he rambled hurriedly, feeling Kaito’s lips pressing against his forehead in response.

“Yeah, I know,” he whispered, a fond smile on his face.

Right then and there, they were the only two in their little world.

“And this, ladies and gents,” Hattori’s voice cut through their moment together. “Is the power of true love. You’ll never see this kinda love anywhere but between these two—ow, Kudou, whatcha kickin’ me for?”

“Do you mind? You just ruined a moment.”

“But still, no need to kick me over it.” he replied, rubbing his shin. Shinichi had one hell of a strong kick, as some people could attest to, like unfortunately, Kaito, who had been on the receiving end of that one too many times.

“What are you actually doing here,” Shinichi sighed. “Because it’s certainly not that you had a fight with Kazuha-chan, ‘cause otherwise Ran would have already called me to tell you to get your backside back to Osaka.”

“What, I can’t come down to Tokyo to see my best friend?” Hattori looked genuinely hurt.

“ _No_ ,” Shinichi hissed, kicking him again. “You’re always gloating about how good the okonomiyaki is, and how Tokyo’s suck. You call me on the phone every so often so _you have absolutely no reason to be here!_ ”

“Kudou,” Hattori said, insulted. “A guy doesn’t need no reason to see their best friend.”

“They do when their best friend lives in a completely different _city_.”

“I don’t need an excuse to see yer face, yer beautiful, handsome—”

 _Why_ , he thought helplessly,  _can’t he have sane friends?_

Hattori  _knew_ that Kaito was possessive, Hattori had laughed over one too many  _incidents_ with Shinichi for him not to know that by now.

So he wasn’t surprised at all when Hattori’s once-brunet hair was now a vivid, and _very_ offending shade of cerise.

And he also ignored the fact that his clothes had turned neon orange.

All done in a puff of smoke.

His screams and indignant squawks of surprise and horror were ignored because it did, in fact, get rid of him as he threw himself out of Kudou Manor.

Unrepentant, they both went back to relaxing on their couch, sharing fond looks and kisses.

Hattori deserved it for interrupting them.

─────────────

“Bakaito!”

Kaito scowled. Now was not the time.

Shinichi had just finished cracking a few cases and the serial killer that he had been slaving over for _days_. Kaito, by the second or third day of Shinichi ignoring him in favour of solving the cases, had grown so bored that he might have called Aoko for fun, effectively gatecrashing their party - well, ruining their date - and insulted her boyfriend on the side.

It was only natural for Aoko to be mad at him, and he had anticipated that she would be doing something in revenge, but really, couldn’t she have picked a better time than now?!

He just wanted to have Shinichi to himself, damn it. Away from all the work, all their friends. Just them alone.

And  _hopefully_ behind closed doors, but he was up for trying new things. And who knew, he might just discover something new.

But Shinichi would never agree, so he could only dream, he supposed.

Speaking of Shinichi, he was giving this look that spoke of things that included death and pain if he didn’t tell him what he did.

Great, now he was in trouble with his boyfriend too. He should have just stayed bored and not have done all the things he did rather than—wait. What else could he have done, leech off Shinichi and be joined at the hip for days? Of course not, he did nothing wrong. Except for ruining Aoko and Hakuba’s date when he knew that they had both been looking forward to it for weeks.

Well. He done screwed up.

And now, as retribution, she had crashed his date. In person.

But at least she wasn’t with Hakuba.

Small mercies.

All the patrons at the restaurant were staring at the girl that had just yelled his name.

“What, Aho—” Shinichi shot him a glare. “—Aoko?” He retorted. 

“You ruined my date! With Saguru! And you know that that was one of his only days off!”

“Miss, I really must ask you to stop yelling, you’re disturbing our customers.” The receptionist cut in before either of them could say anything again.

“Sorry,” she apologised, her blue eyes still blazing. Kaito gulped, the many memories he had of her swinging a mop around flashed through his mind. Oops. “I was just looking for my friend.” She then marched towards them, malice in her every step. 

He looked to Shinichi for help, but he only rolled his eyes. Damn it. 

“It’s your problem,” he shrugged, his eyes amused. “Not mine.” 

“But sweetheart, you’re supposed to be on my side!” 

“ ‘Meitantei, I’ll have you know that _I_ am always on your side.’ ” Shinichi quoted, accompanied with one of his smirks. “ ‘It’s just you who don’t know that you are actually on the same side as us.’ ”

Well played, Shinichi. Well played. 

But there goes his one lifeline.

He sighed. He resigned himself to his fate.

Just kidding.

Kuroba Kaito never stopped fighting until he was dead or worse.

He prepared himself for a lecture—“Oh, Shinichi-kun! I didn’t know you were here.” Wait, what?

“Aoko-san!” Shinichi stood up, smiling, all traces of his previous smirk gone. “Is there something that you want from Kaito?” 

Dismissing Kaito’s squawk, Aoko nodded. “He ruined my date with Saguru just the other day, Shinichi-kun. Honestly, I don’t know what got into him, insulting my boyfriend and all.”

“Kaito!” Kaito didn’t miss the way Shinichi’s eyes sparkled. “How dare you insult Hakuba-kun. I’m going to go buy fish—” 

“No!” He half-yelled, strangled. “Not the f-f-finny things!” 

“Yes, the finny things. What did I tell you about insulting Hakuba-kun?” Shinichi looked so intimidating like that, he noticed, all looming shadows and sharp edges. 

“To not do it?” He had not meant to phrase that like a question. 

“Uh huh, and?” 

“Uh...” Heck. What else did he say? “...it’s bad?” 

“Kaito, you didn’t listen to a word I said all those times before, didn’t you?”

Busted. “Of course not! I always listen to you. I mean, who wouldn’t miss a chance to hear your mellifluous voice? Not me, no, siree!” He held his hands up.

A tinge of pink appeared in Shinichi’s cheeks at the flattery. “Kai...” 

“Awww!” The unmistakable clicking sound of a camera taking a photo followed.

Huh, déjà vu. 

“Why is this happening to me?” Shinichi groaned, flustered by the attention. He slid into the space beside Kaito. “Darling, you have to help me. Both of our childhood friends are crazy. When will they stop?” 

“I have no idea, sweetheart. Come here.” Kaito pulled him into an embrace, all the while glaring at Aoko who was busy taking photos of them. “I don’t know why they’re treating us like animals in a zoo.” 

“It’s because you are the animals in a zoo,” Aoko replied blithely. “A very specific type of animal, in fact.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I believe they call you ‘The Lovebirds’. Isn’t that just sweet and you two in a nutshell?” 

Both Kaito and Shinichi scowled at her.

_What is even happening right now?_

“Oh,” she checked her watch. “Is that the time? I have to go, sorry, bye! I’m meeting Saguru for lunch.”

After she left, both he and Shinichi had the urge of hitting their head on the table.

_Why are they doing this?_

─────────────

Kaito glanced up at Shinichi, his own worries for his detective’s wellbeing melting away at the sight of him laughing with—was that _Hakuba_? What was Shinichi doing with _Hakuba_? 

“Shinichi!” He waved, stealing away Shinichi’s attention momentarily as he caught sight of Kaito and started making his way towards him, Hakuba in tow. 

“Kaito! What are you doing here? I thought you said you still had to do some check ups for your show tomorrow.” 

“I did, but I finished up early to wait for you.” He grinned sheepishly, hoping Shinichi wouldn’t see through his lie, though he was nearly finished with his preparations. Even after all this time, he still blushed whenever Kaito said something about missing him or something he called ‘too romantic’. 

The disapproving look that Shinichi gave him told him that he had definitely seen through the lie, with most of his time spent prying apart lies to find the truth, Kaito honestly wasn’t surprised. “Thanks, you didn’t have to.” 

“But I wanted to.” He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, taking the opportunity to link their arms together and then hold hands.

A cough. They both swiveled around to see Hakuba clearing his throat. “Please don’t forget I’m standing right here.” 

“What,” Kaito sneered. “Our fleeting moment of love and passion tainted your innocent, virgin mind?” 

“No, I was merely trying to make sure that _you_ didn’t get too carried away, Kuroba-kun.” Hakuba was almost glaring at him, even though, he knew that he got under his skin, he didn’t think that Hakuba would ever try to maim or otherwise disfigure him, mentally, physically and more no matter how much he might want to on the inside. 

“Okay,” Shinichi interrupted. “Let’s stop this here.” He paused. “Kaito, I was just talking to Hakuba-kun here because I wanted to apologise for your behaviour when _you interrupted his and Aoko-san’s date_.” 

Kaito raised his eyebrows, defeatedly. “Fine. Only you, Shin-chan.”

Now Shinichi raised his eyebrows at the nickname. “Kai. What did I say about calling me that in front of my colleagues?” 

“Nothing.” Kaito grinned devilishly. “I don’t remember you telling me that.” 

“Wha—” 

“Nuh-uh,” Kaito wriggled his index finger. “You have no evidence.” He pressed his finger to his lips, and then miming a zipping motion. 

“Kaito...” Shinichi sighed, exasperated. 

“Yes?” 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t, Shinichi. You love me.” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, fondly. 

“You can’t get enough of me~” 

“Wha—Kaito!” Shinichi swatted at him with his one free arm.

“Uh,” Hakuba spoke again, his scarlet eyes darting nervously from Shinichi to him, and back again. “As much as I would like to be here right now, I’m afraid that I will have to bring this conversation to an end. Nice talking to you, Kudou-kun, as always.” He nodded curtly. “Kuroba-kun.” He walked off.

Kaito thought nothing of it until that night. 

“Wait.” Shinichi opened his eyes, blearily. 

“God, what is it now, Kaito? I’m trying to sleep.” 

“What did he mean by ‘as much as I would like to be here right now’?” 

“Who?” 

“Hakuba.” 

“You’re thinking about Hakuba when we’re about to sleep?” 

“Yes.” A pause. “Did you have to put it that way?” 

“Kaito, I don’t care about what that sounds like. I want sleep and I want it now.” 

“Of course, my princess.” 

Shinichi groaned. Why did he love this guy, again?

─────────────

“Ran!” Shinichi waved, already seated at their usual spot at Poirot’s for their meet up. 

“Shinichi.” She waved back, noting the absence of Kaito-kun by his side. “Where’s Kaito-kun?” 

“He had to rush off to finish preparing for his show tonight, because he didn’t finish yesterday.”

She nodded. “So what did you want to talk about, since you did call me and said that you wanted to ask me something in person. Is it proposal ideas?”

He flushed, two spots of colour high on his cheeks. “No! I-I haven’t been thinking about that at all!”

“You’re such a good liar, Shinichi.” 

“I wish. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about _your_ weird behaviour.” 

“ _My_ weird behaviour?” She asked, mock affronted. “I have no idea about what you’re talking about.” 

“You know,” he gestured. “The whole ‘awww’ thing whenever I move towards Kaito or when I do well, _anything_ , with Kaito.” 

“Oh. That.” She knew it was coming, but she hadn’t expected him to ask today, of all days. “Well, it had just been a while since I had seen you so happy, so... _carefree_...that I can’t help but to see you around Kaito-kun. I heard from Heiji-kun that he’s been doing the same, for the same reasons.” 

“I see. I just didn’t realise...that you two cared so much, that’s all.” 

“And I couldn’t resist teasing you! The cold, stuck up Heisei Holmes being all lovey-dovey with his boyfriend—” 

“Ran! I am not stuck up!” 

“Really? I can remember a few times where you...”

──────  **OMAKE** ──────

Spade cooed, landing softly on Kaito’s outstretched arm. He was tired from his flight from all the way in Beika, only to see his favourite human, and then, without even talking to him, he had to fly all the way back here to his owner. He pecked at Kaito’s sleeve, reminding him that he wanted a treat. As Kaito understood and gave him a treat, he caught him muttering under his breath. Words that he didn’t recognise, and names that he didn’t care about because all he needed were ‘Spade’, ‘Kaito’ and ‘Shinichi’.

Words that sounded like “oh, so that’s why Hakuba and Aoko did that”.

But that didn’t matter to him.

Only the treat did. 

He was a dove after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I hope you’ve all enjoyed this fic. Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comments section and I’ll try to reply. Please leave a Kudos if you liked this. :-)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Please be warned that I have school and homework to do, as it is my first priority, so don’t expect regular updates. I’ll try to update ASAP for everything but absolutely no promises.
> 
> P.P.S. I suck at tense so sorry for any random changes in tense, I’m _trying_ to get better at it. Emphasis on _trying_.


End file.
